Chemical reactions
by dragonstar368
Summary: One-shot, Whitney and Morty


WhitneyXMorty

I stumbled through the darkness of the ghost type gym, the thick black-purple fog swirling around me. I shivered as a spiritly tone laughed somewhere in the darkness ahead. "This place is chilly, dark, and scary! I hate it!" I pouted, putting my hands on my hips. I figured I was lost inside this gym of ghosts. out of nowhere, Morty's hand tapped me on my shoulder, I squeaked, and jumped back a few paces, only to find that no floor was beneath me! I perpared myself to plummet into the endless chasam. I blacked out.

Later, I woke up in a soft bed, it was in a room with black painted walls, and the purple curtains were open, fluttering in the cool night breeze. I Found that I could talk and said "well, not my style, but if i had some pink paint, maybe it'll work." "nope, considering this is my room, and you're in my bed, I say that it can be just the way I like it." a voice from the doorway teased. I blushed "W-W-Who's there!" I squeaked in a tiny kind of voice, fishing for my pokemon, but finding they were gone. a blonde with deep violet eyes and a small smile stepped into the light and leaned against the wall in a causual manner. "Morty!" I gasped, clapping my hand to my mouth. I fainted. I awoke, spluttering at the water in my eyes, nose, and mouth. Was I drowning? "My, my pouring water on their face does revive them" Morty said and clapped once to show his apprecation that the water glass he just poured on my face worked to wake me up. "That was mean!" I pouted. Again with my angry pursed-lip hands-on-hips act. I waited for his reaction. his smile had faded from his face, but soon came back with a small chuckle. "What's so funny!" I demanded angrily. "You're cute when you're angry, thats all" he replied calmly. I instantly turned as red as a ripe Tamoto berry with the summer sun pouring down on it. "What? you told me to tell you what's so funny, so I did." So calm! and dreamy! his voice was like water flowing over pebbles, and the air around him smelled of night, and wildflowers. where did that wildflower scent come from? I started to ponder about how the wildflowers got there. I got into a big long daydream about my miltank eating a field of wildflowers shaped like Morty's head (yes weird dream, I know) and I awoke to "Whitney? Whitney? you in there?" "W-what?" I murmered, then I yawned. "Ah. you need rest. sleep all you like then." Morty told me. so I drifted of too a peaceful sleep.

I woke the next morning to find a gengar on my bed! as you should know I am terribly afraid of ghosts, but this was Morty's, so I figured I'd Be okay. the gengar picked up a bell on my table and rang it furiously. by then I was scared! "EEEEEE" I whispered, that was, until morty came in with some eggs and asked me if He should make toast with orange marmalade, or grape jelly. I Chose the marmalade. he said he was happy to make it, and that it was his favorite too. this however caused me to turn to a pinkish hue. after breakfast, I told him I had to return to goldenrod, so he gave me my pokemon back, and set me on my way. I waved over my shoulder at him. he waved back.

After I got back to goldenrod, I went to the gym to see my pokemon. I brought out Clefable, Wigglytuff, and Miltank, but noticed a extra pokeball. I wondered If I brought another pokemon. No. I only brought those 3. "How did those get there?" I wondered aloud. Hands-on-hips-pursed-lips act kicked in. I opened the pokeball, and a Shiny Eevee popped out! It was holding somthing... it was... a peice of mail! I it happily gave me the mail, and then started to skip. I read the mail. It said: Whitney, please except this Shiny Eevee as a gift. it's very rare. from, Morty.

My heart skipped, no I swear, 700 beats. this was from Morty! no... not like that! he was... uhhhh... just a friend... uhhh... yea! just a friend! Nothing more! Nuh-Uhn! or maybe it was somthing more? a gengar floated in through my wall. I was okay, 'cuz That meant Morty was coming. and sure enough, Mister ghost himself came a-walkin' through the door.


End file.
